Cloak
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags To The Season Six Episode, Cloak.
1. Never Betray Gibbs

_AN: This season continues to intrigue me with such great episodes. I am very motivated by this weeks happenings and am even more excited about what next week will reveal. Hang on for the ride & enjoy! _

_**--**_

_**McGee (to Abby):**__ You would never betray Gibbs…_

_--_

"Another traitor? Is there a special going on this month or something?" Abby started to pace back and forth at the suggestion and it wasn't long before Gibbs stopped her.

"Abs, listen, I need you on this. Are you up to it?"

She stood up tall. "Up to it? Up to it? Gibbs this is my country we're talking about here…well it's your country too, but the word _my_ works better for this because you're asking me and not yourself." She took in a breath. "Focus sorry."

"No one and I repeat no one can know about this. Not even McGee."

She swallowed hard. "What bout Bert?"

Gibbs hid his smile. "No one Abs."

She nodded emphatically and threw up a salute. "No problem…I'll just…I'll uh…" She snapped her fingers. "I'll just lock the door. No one will suspect a thing."

"I don't have to tell you how important this is…"

She shook her head. "No sir, um Gibbs. I won't say a thing, not even if someone threatens my equipment or scratches all my CD's or takes the stuffing out of Bert…not that the last one wouldn't be really hard to watch, cuz it would, but I still wouldn't talk…"

Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. "No one is gonna threaten anything Abs. Not if we do this right."

She took in a long deep breath. "Okay, lay it on me…"

He smirked a bit. "You sure?"

"I've never been so sure." She nodded. "Hey, you're not gonna write the instructions on a piece of paper…then have me swallow it or anything right?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Phew." She sighed in relief. "Cuz ink is really toxic and I know I said I'd do anything for my country, but I draw the line at poisoning myself…"

"Abs…" He quieted her. "We don't have a lot of time. Now, listen up…"


	2. Good Night Everyone

_**Michelle:**__ Good night everyone… _

_--_

"W-w-what just happened?" Tony was the first one to find his voice and watched as the others remained silent. He looked up at the railing and contemplated bolting up the stairs and getting some answers.

Abby spoke up next. "I'm sure Gibbs knows what he's doing Tony…"

"She is right." Ziva added soon after. "We must trust his instincts. They have not led us astray yet."

"Astray?" Tony was showing signs of an outburst for the second time that day. "Astray? Ziva he knew who the mole was the entire time…and did he tell us? Oh there's an explanation alright. But I doubt we'll be clued in on it."

Ziva met his eyes. "Do not leap to conclusions."

"Jump!" He almost shouted. "It's _jump_ to conclusions. And if there ever was a time to _jump_ to conclusions this would be it. In fact, I'm tempted to _jump_ as high as the empire state building right now."

Tim decided now would be a good time to step in. "If the boss needs us, he'll ask Tony. You and I both know he wouldn't just let her go. So let's just take a breath and be patient."

Tony took in a few obnoxious breaths. "Good ole patient Probie…"

"Hey…" Tim immediately got defensive until Ziva quieted both of them.

"McGee is right. We know that Gibbs would not let a traitor walk out the door if he did not have a plan. As frustrating as it is to be left out of the loop; it is a part of the job. Now stop whining, complaining and whatever else you are thinking of doing."

Tony managed a small smile at the outburst. "And if the boss doesn't ask for our help?"

She took in a breath. "Then we follow orders."

"Like you did earlier?" Tony shot back.

"_Exactly_ like that." She stated with a small smile and watched Tony grin as well.

"But you _didn'_t follow orders…" Tim responded cautiously.

She nodded. "Exactly."

A few moments of silence passed before Palmer eventually figured out the exchange. "Oh I get it…so even if Gibbs doesn't ask for help. You help anyway…"

Tony patted him on the shoulder with a smile. "Very good Jimmy…now while we're waiting, why don't you enlighten us a little bit more on everyone's favorite traitor…"


	3. Full Picture

_**Tony**__: Apparently we didn't get the full picture…_

_--_

"How's the nose?" Tony questioned a short time after handing her a handkerchief.

"How's your face?" She reached out to touch it gently and watched him shy away. "I am sorry you were hurt. It all happened very quickly."

"We don't have time for apologies. Let's find the boss."

She reached out for his arm and took hold of it. "There is always time for apologies Tony."

He shook his head and pulled her hand away. "Not today."

Ziva followed him reluctantly. She could sense the anger permeating from him and made a mental note to keep him from doing anything stupid. Watching your partners six didn't just include keeping them physically safe and she knew that. She watched him carefully during the entire exchange and began to ask questions herself. The ride back to NCIS was tense to say the least.

"Perhaps Gibbs will explain everything to us when we return."

Tony scoffed. "We should've had it explained to us _before_. I won't be used as a puppet _again_."

"It will all make sense in time."

"I don't care if it becomes crystal clear. It doesn't make it any easier to swallow."

She examined him for a moment, particularly his bruises. "Wounds fade in time Tony."

He was quiet for a moment before taking his eyes off the road to meet hers. "No, they don't."

She took in a breath. "You were following orders when you went after Grenioulle, what happened, happened. Just like today. We cannot change the past."

He slammed his foot on the gas in response. "No…but we can sure as hell make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Not everything is in your control Tony."

"Maybe not…but the little I do have can go a long way."

She noticed they were almost at their destination. "Just how long would that be?"

"Long enough."


	4. Especially From You

_**Vance (to Gibbs):**__ Almost designed to evoke sympathy, especially from you. _

--

No one should lose a child. And no one knew that better than Jethro Gibbs. Maybe that was why he decided to trust her; on the off chance that she was telling the truth. His gut feelings seemed to be back in working order so why not continue to trust them? As he made his way down to the parking garage he couldn't help but think of Kelly; but was trained enough to know that's what these people wanted him to do. Only he didn't care. He'd rather make this call than chance the young girl's life. And so he did.

He dangled Langer's FBI badge from the mirror and sat quietly in the dark. The chance he was taking had implications on too many levels to count and something told him that the wrong move would not only cost him his badge; but everything he'd worked for. But right now the only implication that mattered was that little girl and the gaping hole _his_ own loss had left in his life. A feeling he wouldn't wish upon even his greatest enemy.

He fixed his eyes on Langer's picture and swallowed hard. "I let you down Brent, but I'm gonna make damn sure you didn't die for nothing." He continued to sit in silence until the drivers side door opened and her eyes met his.

"Looks like we're working together…"


	5. Not In The Crosshairs

_**Abby**__: Thanks for worrying McGee. But I'm not the one in the crosshairs…_

McAbby Ahead.

_--_

"So are we gonna talk about it?" Abby questioned as she watched the elevator number start to ascend.

Tim shrugged. "About what?"

She reached out and flipped the power switch. "Uh…how about you kissed me for like the first time in I don't even know how long…"

McGee managed a smile. "Oh that, well that was only because it's not everyday you get accused of treason. Plus, I was happy." He reached for the switch and watched her slap his hand away.

"Timmy, I know you were just being sweet…cuz well, that's what you are. You're sweet. But I really don't think I've seen that big of a grin on your face since we dated."

"Dated?" Tim searched his mind. "That's not true. I've grinned a lot since then."

"Yeah, but not like _that_."

He sighed. "Well, I was really really happy."

"When we dated or when I told you I was in on the plan?"

"Both. Now can we go now, they're waiting for us."

"Wait, okay, so it took me getting acquitted of a crime to make you as happy as you were when we were dating? Am I the only one in this elevator that finds that odd?"

McGee would've paced if he was in a larger area. "Abby, you're reading too much into this. I was excited. I kissed you. It was a reflex."

Abby started to laugh a bit. "You do realize how bad that just sounded right?"

He nodded slowly. "How big is the hole I'm digging myself?"

"Pretty big," she smirked then reached out to squeeze his cheeks. "Well from now on, feel free to kiss me any time you get excited. I missed it." She reached for the switch then felt his hand move hers aside this time.

"You mean that?"

She nodded. "Well yeah, I don't say things I don't mean McGee. Except for when I was trying to hide stuff before…but that was only because it was a mission from Gibbs and he was very specific about what I could say. But if it wasn't then I wouldn't have said the things I said. That I didn't mean. Honest."

He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "I ever tell you how much I love it when you do that?"

She shook her head. "Not in a long time."

"There's something else I haven't done in a long time…" He began and slowly moved towards her.

She eased back onto the wall and smiled. "And what would that be?"

"Kissed you on the lips…"


	6. Knew You Could Handle It

_**Gibbs**__: I used both of you, because I knew you could handle it. _

--

"Since when did you start making decisions for me?" Tony was still a bit hot and wasn't entirely sure when he would calm down.

"Since I became your boss."

"Oh," Tony began to pace a bit. "Well in that case, can you decide what I'm gonna eat for dinner tonight, cuz I cant seem to choose…"

"Anthony…" Ducky tried to step in a second time but was quickly quieted by Gibbs.

"You trying to tell me you can't handle it?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. Can you choose that for me too? Cuz if it was up to me I would've told you the truth."

"Like you did with Grenioulle?"

It was quiet for a few moments before Tony found his voice again. "You know I never wanted to lie."

"And what? You think I was a barrel of sunshine, knowing I'd have to keep it from you? I did what I had to do."

Tony took in a few deep breaths as their stares remained locked onto each other. "I guess we all do."

Gibbs shifted his weight before moving towards the door. "Don't stop trusting me now DiNozzo."

"I never did boss. Just can't help but ask for the same in return."

Gibbs simply nodded as their stares spoke for themselves. And it wouldn't be long before that trust was put to the test once again.


	7. Do Not Engage

_Gibbs: If caught. Do not engage. Get in. Get the Intel. Get out. Nobody gets hurt. _

--

"Ziva." Gibbs called out and waited impatiently as she approached.

"Yes?"

"Well glad to hear your ears are working fine…"

She was still taking in what had happened and was a bit confused. "I do not understand."

"Then let me be more clear. If caught. Do NOT engage."

Ziva stood up tall and nodded. "I did not mean…"

"I…" Gibbs stopped and pointed at himself. "_I_ don't care what you meant or didn't mean to do. You're damn lucky you didn't get yourself killed. Not to mention DiNozzo." He took a step past her and turned back. "You were grossly out numbered and although you may think you're invincible…you're not."

"I understand."

He leaned in closer to her. "Do you?"

She nodded a second time. "I jumped the gun. It will not happen again."

He took in a deep breath as he noticed Vance getting a bit impatient and brought his focus back to her. "I know it won't."

She watched him start to walk away and called back. "If I had it do all over again; I would have done the same thing."

Gibbs squinted at her as he turned around. "Is that right?"

"Yes." She swallowed hard, still standing at attention. "I believed us to be in danger. I reacted to keep us safe."

He pointed up at her. "You're job isn't to react. It's to follow orders. You escalated the situation."

"There was a shot…" She took a short breath. "I saw Tony on the ground, you would have done the same thing yes?"

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair, something he only did in moments of extreme frustration. "_You_ are not me."

The two stood toe to toe for only a few more moments before Gibbs ended the exchange. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "Go get cleaned up."

She nodded and took it slowly. And as she did it seemed as though an understanding was reached between them. "Alright."

"And Ziva…"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Nice work." He followed up with a small smile and watched her manage one as well. "But do something like that again, and you'll be behind a desk for a month."

She met the look in his eye and nodded. "Understood."


	8. Tired Of Pretending

_**Tony**__: I'm tired of pretending_

_**Ziva**__: So am I. _

_--_

"You were right you know." Ziva began, attempting to look distracted by the paper work in front of her.

Tony shrugged. "Some things never change."

She managed a smile at the retort. "About how I reacted at the compound. It may have been a bit hasty."

"Hasty? Nah." He shook his head. "Incredibly insane works better."

"I deserve that."

He set aside the file he was working on and looked up. "You _did_ look pretty hot slicing up all those guards. Had I been semi conscious I would've given it a ten out of ten performance."

"I suppose I should be flattered." She met his eyes and seemed to blush a bit.

He stood up and made his way towards her desk at the sight. "Are you blushing?"

She shook her head and shoed him away. "I am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"D2." McGee added as he appeared out of thin air in front of them. "What are you two fighting about now?"

Tony pointed in the direction of Tim's desk. "How to booby trap your desk…so could you go sit in it? It'll give us a better picture."

Tim shrugged it off and took the hint, but couldn't help but examine his chair and such before sitting down.

"Now where were we?" Tony began, and playfully touched her cheeks. "Ah yes, you were blushing."

"I was not." She slapped his hand away. "Don't you have paper work to do Tony?"

"I finished. Leaving plenty of time for torture." He rubbed his hands together.

She lifted her pen towards him. "Do not tempt me."

He put his hands up and stood up from the edge of her desk. "Ah, okay okay. Just put the pen down and step away slowly."

Ziva stifled a laugh before standing up. "We have just apprehended a traitor, and you are still able to play games."

"Games?" Tony scoffed. "DiNozzo don't play games."

"Well David's do…and I am very close to quitting." She tossed her pen towards her desk and paced out of the bull pen. A confused yet enamored Tony following her into the open elevator.

"Um…" Tony began as the doors came to a close. "Do you mind explaining that little exchange? Even the Probie looked confused."

She placed her hands at her hips. "You are hopeless Tony."

"Thank you?" He questioned sarcastically before watching her switch off the power. "Uh, I don't think anyone is authorized to do that except the boss…"

She resisted slapping the back of his head and just came out with it. "I will not pretend anymore."

"Oh man. You're not really a man are you? Because that would totally explain your super human strength and the way you handle yourself. Kinda turns me off a little but you're still hot…don't get me wrong…Ow!" He reached for the back of his head and sighed. "Not funny. Got it."

"Tony, must you always turn everything into a joke?"

"No, well…almost everything. I have my boundaries."

She agreed. "Ah yes, the great wall of China."

He shrugged and examined her expression. "Are you saying I'm guarded?"

"You are nearly incapable of expressing your feelings. I'm beginning to think Gibbs has rubbed off on you more than I thought."

He smiled. "Feelings? This coming from the woman who has a hard time expressing her feelings about the _weather_."

"That is not true."

"Ha," he replied, clearly rolling his eyes. "If this whole conversation is about feelings, then you lost me."

"Not a difficult feat."

"Oh," he threw his hands up. "So we've moved onto insults have we? Well, two can play at that game."

She folded her arms across her chest. "No more games."

It went silent for a few moments before Tony cut into the tension. "By the way you're looking at me right now; I'd say its game over."

"It does not have to be." She moved towards him. "You can simply start back at the beginning."

He met her advance. "I can do you one better. I saved at the last check point."

She shot him a confused look. "Check point?"

"A place in the game where you can save what you've done; without losing all the progress you've made along the way."

Ziva managed a smile as she understood. "I see, well is this a one or two player game?"

He moved as close to her as he could. "Two…definitely two."


	9. Violated

_**Ducky**__: Violated is the least of what I'm feeling…_

--

"You used your own team? I'm sorry Jethro, but this whole fiasco has gotten out of hand. You aren't even certain Langer was not involved."

"This isn't just about Langer; it's about finding and catching who's behind this."

"By any means necessary?" Ducky interrupted intentionally. "My word Jethro; Anthony and Ziva were not only hurt physically; but emotionally. You cannot count that as collateral damage."

"They can handle it."

"Ah, the awaited phrase. They can handle it. Well, contrary to popular belief, not everyone can handle what you can handle Jethro."

"I know my team." He pointed at himself. "I know what they can handle better than they do."

"And what happens if you're wrong?"

Gibbs didn't respond right away but understood what his friend what was trying to say. "Point made Duck."

"Good. Now what in heavens name possessed you to steal a body from me?" He threw his hands up. "Did you ever think of asking?"

"You would've said no."

The response seemed to come before he had finished asking the question. "You do not know that. I am a team player. I would have understood."

Gibbs stared in silence for a few moments. "You telling me you would've said yes?"

"Well, we'll never know now, will we?" He started to pace a bit. "I do know however, that I am not keen on being used. And for a man who claims to know his team better than they know themselves; would've known that."

Gibbs took a step towards him to stop his pacing. "If there was another way…"

Ducky interrupted once more. "The truth Jethro. The truth."

"I understand how you feel." Gibbs stated plainly and watched as Ducky seemed to calm down a bit.

"I suppose we've all been used, haven't we?"

Gibbs nodded and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Not for long Duck, not for long."


	10. Autopsy

_**Ducky**__: Would you like me to do an autopsy on your watch?_

--

"I knew something was amiss the moment you stepped into autopsy." Ducky pointed up at his friend, a short time after he'd entered. "I should've known the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs gut was churning."

"Last week you had all the answers." Gibbs offered, referring to his friends attempt at a psychological profile.

"I was correct in all of my pretenses. But underestimated just how unpredictable you could be."

"Duck, I came down here to explain…not endure a lecture."

"Ah yes, but you are due one my friend. You have taken quite a few liberties recently."

Gibbs stayed composed; steadfast in the reasons behind his actions. "I'm not sorry for what I did. Not if it means catching who's behind this."

"If you will not apologize, then what prey tell will make up for your violation of my trust?"

"Catching 'em will be all the satisfaction you'll need Duck. I promise you that."

Ducky sighed. "Very well then."

Gibbs turned to leave but changed his mind. He took off his watch slowly and held it out. "About that autopsy you offered earlier…it's been acting up. Think you can take a look at it?"

The ME snatched it out of his hand. "Shall I insert a locator chip and hidden microphone as well? Since you're so keen on the spy game recently, I thought…"

"Don't push it Duck."

He managed a small smile before holding the watch to his ear. "Oh dear, his pulse is faint. I must take a look right away if he has any chance at surviving. He is lucky you got him to me in_ time_."

Gibbs stifled a laugh before turning to leave. "Thanks Duck."

"No charge. Just find the people responsible for all this non sense and we'll consider it an even trade."

Gibbs nodded assuredly. "Consider it done."


	11. Half Brother

_**Michelle**__: Well it was before my time, but Ziva's brother, Ari…_

_**Ziva**__: Half brother._

--

"Seemed a little testy back there." Tony slipped into the elevator. "I mean, testier than usual."

"It is not worth discussing. I was simply taken off guard."

"You? Taken off guard? That's like McGeek forgetting a computer password." Tony continued.

"You are not going to let this go are you?" She watched him shake his head. "Very well, I simply have not heard his name in a while. It was a little jarring. Happy?"

"That's understandable."

The seriousness of his response made her curious. "Why do you ask Tony?"

"No reason."

"Did the mention of his name jar something in you as well?"

Tony stared out the window, not caring to respond but did. "Trust me, that guys name would jar something in all of us."

"You still hate him yes?"

Tony turned from the window and didn't hesitate. "With every bone in my body."

Ziva swallowed, not expecting something quite that intense. "That's understandable."

Only Tony didn't feel the need to continue the conversation and turned back towards the window. Maybe some things aren't better left unsaid after all.


	12. Old Administration

_**Tony**__: Didn't we get our fill of secret agendas, and lying and manipulation during the previous administration?_

_--_

"You got a problem with Vance, DiNozzo?"

Tony was a bit confused at the line of questioning but responded none the less. "Don't you?"

"That wasn't the question."

Tony ran his hand over his face. "Boss, I'm not in the best of moods, can this wait?"

"No."

The quickness of the response seemed to anger Tony even more. "What if I do? I don't see why that any concern of yours."

Gibbs motioned towards himself. "_Any_ problem you have is _my _concern."

"Ha!"

Gibbs closed the distance between them. "What is your problem?"

"I'm tired of being used…I'm tired of a lot of things."

"Care to fill me in?"

Tony shook his head deliberately. "Not particularly."

Gibbs took in a few deep breaths. "Any of those reasons include me?"

"No, not directly. Hell, boss, you know I have nothing but respect for you, I've just been thinking about the past…"

"The past is better left alone DiNozzo."

"For you maybe," he snapped back. "I'm tired of getting half the truth or half the lies whichever. I'm tired of second guessing myself all the time. I'm tired of the politics boss."

"Comes with the job DiNozzo."

"Did it always?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. "No, not always."

"Then what happened between then and now. Cuz I'm seriously contemplating building a Delorian and traveling through time."

Gibbs managed a small smile. "Back then things were simple…" He read the discouragements in his Agents eyes and responded directly to it. "But there are some things that haven't changed…"

"Such as?" He didn't try and hide the sarcasm in his tone and Gibbs knew it.

"Loyalty."

It was a simple response and one that Tony received easily. "And trust."

Gibbs nodded. "Just what I see in your eyes DiNozzo. You keep that, no matter what kind of people try to tear it down. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good." Gibbs stared in silence for a few more seconds before turning to leave. Only to be called back moments later.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

Tony took a few steps forward to catch up with him. "You ever think about Jenny?"

A small smile appeared on his face as they continued to walk side by side. "Every day DiNozzo…every day."


	13. What's With The Door?

_**McGee:**__ What's with the door?_

--

"You locked your door?" Gibbs only had a few minutes between the madness to comment on Abby's choice of discretion.

"Well yeah. I mean it worked didn't it?"

"Worked at busting up noses."

She sent him a trying smile. "Hey, no one figured out why; so in my book that means it worked. Even if I did feel kinda bad about their noses….not as bad as I would have if I wasn't completing a top secret mission, because collateral damage is to be expected in this line of work…but under any other circumstance I would've felt really bad."

"Next time Abs, try something a little less subtle…."

She shrugged. "Gibbs, this is me you're talking to. I don't know the meaning of the word subtle…"

He agreed. "Good point."

"But wait, next time? So you're telling me there's gonna be a next time? I don't know if I can do it Gibbs, be that secretive again, I mean…I'd do it if I had to. Because it's my duty. But it wouldn't be without protest. Not that I would ever protest you Gibbs. It just wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"Being secretive never is Abs."

"Well you sure seem to have it down pretty good." She stopped herself. "Um, that didn't come our right…"

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Just remember what I said."

"Right," she saluted as he walked away. "Subtle."


	14. I Am Weird

_**Abby**__: Stop interrogating me McGee_

_**Tim**__: Stop acting weird_

_**Abby**__: I am weird _

--

"I knew you were innocent the whole time." Tim spouted after placing the kiss on her cheek.

"Right Timmy."

"What? You don't believe me?"

She shot him a signature look. "McGee, I only told you the truth now because I thought you were gonna have a stroke…even if I was having fun watching you sweat it out."

"You _were_ enjoying it weren't you?"

"Oh yeah," she grinned. "Not the whole keeping a secret thing, cuz that was all kinda stressful. But watching you get all concerned and trying to get it out of me. Now that was enjoyable. Definitely worth it."

"Well I'm glad I could amuse you." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He wanted to be mad but couldn't bring himself to be, she was so adorable.'

She continued smiling. "You amuse me all the time McGee. That's why I love you."

"Then DiNozzo must love me to death."

"Ha, we all do. That's what makes you unique…"

He sat up. "So if you're weird and I'm unique, then what's Tony?"

"Ordinary."


End file.
